1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high frequency connector and particularly to a high frequency connector used with electrical equipment.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to the core technology for operation and processing in a computer system upgrading incessantly, the net information service being incessantly promoted and data density growing multiply, it not only brings internal revolution of the computer but also makes the transmission frequency width and storage capacity of the computer peripheries rising suddenly.
For the data storage equipment, it plays an important role in a structure of computer system for saving programs, files and various data. Owing to the internal transmission speed and the information storage capacity being enhanced, the external interface transmission specification of the data storage equipment has to be upgraded such that it is capable of providing the hard disk enough frequency width for completing effective input and output.
In order to meet the required frequency width, the data storage equipment has progressed the interface specification such as Ultra ATA, Ultra ATAS/66, Ultra ATA/100 or Ultra ATA/133, in recent years. Currently, the Serial ATA has be regulated as a cable standard for a highest transmission frequency width and problems faced with the production technique are getting more if the frequency width of the cable line is getting higher.
The serial ATA has been developed with a set of serial transmission pair as a signal transmission passage instead of the traditional design of parallel wiring. Presently, the connector mainly has an insulation body with multiple terminals therein for electrically connecting with the cable and the insulation body at the outer side thereof is a jacket, which is made of plastics with injection molding directly. However, problems, which have to be solved, resided in the preceding fabrication way are listed hereinafter:
1) The cable is unable to be fixed easily: Because the high frequency transmission cable is pretty sensitive to the range difference of signal between the serial transmission pairs such that it may result in mistakes during signal transmission in case of the cable line having any turn or bent. Especially, the cable at the position for joining the connector is frequently incapable of meeting the standard frequency width due to internal lines of the cable misaligning caused by the factor of fabrication work.
2) It is interfered by the magnetic field easily: Although the current used high frequency transmission cable is provided with a ground line therein, there is no any electromagnetic screening device available at the outer side of the connector so that the joint of the connector may be interfered by the external electromagnetic field and generate noisy signal to reduce the quality of transmission.
3) Insufficient holding force is provided: At the present time, the connector is provided with terminals extending outward such that the terminals and an oppositely joined connector interfere with each other to form a major holding force. However, the preceding holding structure is incapable of complying with the contact situation of inserting and taking out frequently and it is quite easy to become insufficient holding force due to elastic fatigue of the terminals. In this way, a serious consequence such as signal breaking out will occur because of connector loosening.
4) The engaging device is lack of firmness: The conventional connector at the joining surface thereof is made of plastics and the plastics provides low hardness so that the conventional connector can keep firm only in case of the connector being inserted to engage with the opposite joining connector and being taken out to disengage from the opposite joining connector less frequently. If the connector is used under the condition of being inserted and taken out frequently, the part made of plastics may fracture and the connector becomes useless.